Help/Suggestions Page
Find Help, Recommendations, and Suggestions right here on this page. Whether you've been playing for years and know the tricks of the trade, or you just started out and only own steamers, this is a place to share a tip or ask a question. Don't be afraid to put your fingers to the keys; every bit of knowledge helps. Ask anything on this page from the best trains to use where to what licences are the best to get first. Guide: * Write your questions below the line. * Make sure to add your name at the end of your questions. * Adding pictures is fine. * If you think you may have an answer write it directly underneath the question asked in the Italics font. * There can be more than one answer to questions. ** If you would like to reply to the answer just type it underneath with your name. Just make sure all your questions are clear and distinguishable from others. * If you want to share a tip write it under the Tips heading. Example: *This is not a real question or solution Hello! I'm having some trouble gifting parts to my friend. I've tried it numerous times and it still doesn't seem to be working. Do I have a problem with my Pocket Trains? PLEASE HELP!! -Aneda H. Elp (Geddit?) Hello Aneda! I have a few possible solutions for your dilemma: 1: Make sure that you are connected to wifi and that your wifi modem is working. 2: Check that you have the right gifting code. 3: Try restarting Pocket Trains and trying again if all thing fails. -Myam Good (I hope you see it...) Questions (Below the line) What is the best continent to buy your first license in? Tips (Below the line) -Each line should have 5-8 cities. No more, no less. This makes it so you can gain maximum revenue by transporting large paying cars to cities connected to many lines, then using other trains to move it on to the next line or to cash it in. Example: Iberian express has a job for 1,000 coins going to Baghdad. First, the train will transport the car to Milan. Next, the Western Europe steamer picks it up and transports it to Munich, where the Central Europe steamer will transport the cars to Istanbul. Finally, the Middle East Express cashes the job in at Baghdad. This way, you can get much more money than you would just from Istanbul or Tehran! -Bux is better! Even though you may have a large paying car, bux is almost always better to transport. -Fuel Cars! Fuel cars may not look very important at first, but in reality they are one of the most needed items in Pocket Trains. They heavily increase a train's fuel capacity, rendering it to make much more profit and be more efficient! Also, you can spend less time waiting for a train to fuel, which can usually take some time. For express trains, they are even more important, as their fast speed mows down their fuel. -When you get a licence, either get Asia or North America. Africa is not a very good place to get a license as only one line links Europe to Africa. And, obviously, you cannot have any stations in Australia or South America. North America is more preferred (and probably a better area for beginners) than Asia. North America has lots of easy, small routes compared to Asia's long, not very well linked ones (for example, Volgograd-Urumqi, New Delhi-Chengdu and Anadyr-Magadan-Yakutsk-Novosibirsk or Harbin). Category:Community